The present invention relates to software development, and more particularly to enhanced management of Java thread-local objects.
In the computer programming industry, a thread is a part of a running computer program (e.g., a computer process or task) that can execute independently of other parts of the computer program. A thread pool is a group of pre-instantiated threads that are reused as tasks become available for execution. When the task completes, the thread is returned to the thread pool and is available for use by another task. Multiple threads can execute concurrently within a single computer process. Concurrently executing threads may share some resources, while requiring exclusive access to other resources.
A thread-local object is an object that is bound to a specific thread, meaning the object is accessible only to the thread for which it was created. A thread-local variable is a variable within a thread-local object that can only be seen (i.e., accessed) by the thread that created the thread-local object.